


Aladdin Rexwalker

by Oceanoasis



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanoasis/pseuds/Oceanoasis
Summary: Anakin lives in the streets of Mandalore, with his monkey Artoo. He longs for his other half and one day he meets Rex the prince of Mandalore. Who is being forced into marriage. He finds a holocron of power and meets the genie Ahsoka Tano. Along the way he meets Rex's older brother Cody and his husband Obi-Wan. They work together to stop Palpatine and his pet parrot Grevious from taking over the kingdom.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker, R2-D2 & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 22
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

"Ah, Hello and good evening to you my friend. Please, please, come closer, I do not bite. Welcome to Mandalore. City of fighting and the finest beskar anywhere in the galaxy."

Hondo walked over to his cart.

"Come take a look at what I have to offer my friend. My name is Hondo and I have many things for you to see."

Hondo started digging around for something,

" Heh, heh. Look at this! Yes! A flamethrower that I stole. If that doesn't interest you, than I don't know what will. Have you ever used a flamethrower before? Very useful and popular among Mandalorians."

Hondo sets down the flamethrower and says.

"Wait, don't go! I can see that you're only  
interested in the exceptionally rare. I think you will enjoy this very rare item I have."

Hondo grabs a box and opens it while saying.

"Do not be fooled by its commonplace appearance. Like so many things, it is not what it seems, this cloak belonged to none other than Anakin Skywalker."

Hondo showed off the cloak.

"I can see now, that you are very interested in what I have and I am willing to give you a bargain, since you are my friend."

Hondo grins while rubbing his fingers together.

"I will give you this cloak for 10,000 credits. It is made of good material and it belonged to Anakin Skywalker. The man who prince Rex choose to marry."

Hondo huffed looked outraged

"The price is not outrageous. It is very cheep considering who it belonged to. This is no ordinary cloak! It once changed the course of that young man's life. A young man who liked this cloak was more than what he seemed. He was a diamond in the rough. Perhaps you would like to hear the tale my friend?"

Hondo smiles while walking over.

"Sit down make yourself comfortable and I will tell you the tale of, why this cloak is so special."

Hondo throws the cloak into the air and says.

"It all started on a dark and starry night."

Darth Sidious stared at the bounty hunter before him. On his shoulder sat Grievous.

"You...are late."

Count Dooku bowed his head and said.

"A thousand apologies, master."

Darth Sidious waved him away with a sneer.  
  
"You have it, then?"

"I had to kill a few jedi to get it, but yes."

He pulls out a jedi relic.

Darth Sidious reaches out for it, but Dooku quickly pulls it back.

" Ah, ah, ahhh! I want to become your apprentice and learn about the dark side!"

Grievous coughs while flying over and stealing the jedi relic.

"Ouch!"

Count Dooku glares at Grevious.

"Trust me, Count Dooku. You'll get what's coming to you."

Grevious coughs.

"What's coming to you! Cough!"

Darth Sidious pulls out the sith relic and holds it in the air. He pushes the two relics together, and they begin to glow. They all look away as the bright lights become to much.

Finally, the relics fly out of Darth Sidious hand, scaring the Bantha, the relics fly past the land in a bright light. 

Darth Sidious shouts out.

"Quickly, follow the trail!"

Darth Sidious quickly rides off, with Count Dooku following behind. They follow the glowing speck of light, until it reaches a large door. The two relics separate into two and the relics fly into the door. They lock into place while shining brightly.

Nothing happens at first, but then a temple of old, begins to rise. The door melts into the temple. While the temple transforms into a giant lion's head, with the glowing holocrons serving as the eyes.

Darth Sidious laughs.

"At last, after all my years of searching, the temple of wonders has been revealed!"

Grievous looks at the temple and says.

"cough! Temple of wonders!"

Count Dooku stares in shock feeling the light side and the dark side intertwine with each other creating a dance of harmony.

Darth Sidious looks at Count Dooku and says.

"Now, remember! Bring me the holocron of power. It will be disguised as a lamp.

Count Dooku looked at the cave feeling unsure. Sidious must sensed his feelings because he says.

"Bring it to me and you will become my apprentice. You will learn everything there is to know, about the dark side of the force. But remember this Count Dooku the lamp is mine and I will kill you, if you cross me!"

Count Dooku starts to slowly approach the lion's mouth, which forms the entrance to the cave. He feels apprehensive, but there is no going back now.

Grevious watches while saying.

Cough, the lamp! Cough, the lamp!

Grievous and Darth Sidious are alone when Grievous says.

"Jeez, where did you get the Count over there? Are you really going to teach him the dark side?"

Palpatine flashes him an angry look.

"Do not question me."

Grievous looks over at Count Dooku who has reached the temple, Count Dooku is blown away by the roar of the temple speaking.

"Who disturbs my slumber?"

Palpatine looks at the temple in curiosity. While Count Dooku looks shaken, by the temple speaking.

"It is I, Count Dooku, a humble man.

The temple moves almost as though it is looking down at Count Dooku before speaking.

"Know this. Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough."

Count Dooku turns to Darth Sidious with a questioning look. Darth Sidious looks angry and growls.

"What are you waiting for? Go on!"

Count Dooku hesitates, then moves one foot inside the cave. With great apprehension, he plants his foot down. Nothing happens and Count Dooku sighs in Relief, he begins his trek further inside. When another roar comes.

His eyes widen in fear and he tries to turn back, but the lion's mouth slams shut and the temple sinks back into the ground.

Grevious watches in amazement. While Darth Sidious looks enraged. The temple disappears completely leaving, the jedi and sith relic on the ground.

The temple says one last time.

"Seek thee out, the diamond in the rough."

Grievous looks angry and upset

"I can't believe it. I just don't believe it. We're never gonna get a hold of that stupid lamp! Just forget it. Look at this. Look at this. I'm so ticked off that I'm molting!"

Grevious flies up to Darth Sidious shoulder.

Darth Sidious seethes, but all he says is.

"Patience, Grevious. Patience. Count Dooku was obviously less than worthy."

Sidious coughs and says.

"Oh, there's a big surprise. That jedi scum would have made a terrible sith. I don't even know why you offered him an apprenticeship.

Darth Sidious growls.

"Shut up."

Grevious ignores him and instead says.

"What are we going to do, now?"

Palpatine reaches over and pinches his beak shut, while looking irritated.

"I have a plan, we must find this one, this...diamond in the rough."


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin rushes up to the edge of a building, carrying a loaf of bread. He almost drops it over the edge.

One of the Clankers shouts out.

"Stop, thief! I'll have your hands for a trophy, street rat!"

He Looks back at the Clanker, then down at the roof, before looking back at the bread in his hands.

"All this for a loaf of bread?"

He jumps off the roof, landing on two ropes strung between buildings, with drying clothes on them. He skies down them, collecting bits and pieces of clothing as he goes. Finally, he's nearing the end of the rope, he's about to jump into the window, when a woman reaches out and slams the shutters closed.

He slams into the shutters and falls toward the street, his fall is broken by numerous awnings and the pile of clothes around him. He pulls off the top layer of clothes and is about to enjoy his bread when a Clanker says.

"There he is!"

Another one says.

"You won't get away so easy!"  
He smirks while saying.

"You think that was easy?"

He looks over and sees three women, laughing at him.

The original Clanker says.

"You two, over that way, and you, with me. We'll find him."

He quickly pulls a sheet over himself and wraps himself in a disguise. He looks very feminine and it's helped him escape, many times in the past.

He rushes over to a group of women.

"Morning, ladies."

Jocasta Nu says.

"Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we Aladdin?"

"Trouble? No way. You're only in trouble if you get caught--"

A Clanker grabs his shoulder and yanks him back. It's the first Clanker who grabs him. His disguise falls off in the struggle. He looks at the Clanker and says.

"I'm in trouble!"

The Clanker smirks.

"...and this time--"

Artoo screeches before the guard's helmet is pulled down over his eyes. Artoo dances on the Clankers head, laughing.

He smiles and says.

"Perfect timing, Artoo!"

Artoo looks over and says.

"Hello!"

More Clankers are coming, so he says.

"Come on, let's get outta here! Gotta keep...one jump ahead of the breadline  
One swing ahead of the Clanker..I steal, only what I can't afford. That's everything!"

He battles a clanker wielding a sword. He dodges a couple of swings, then pulls down the Clankers pants. Artoo raspberries the Clanker, then dodges an attack. The Clanker swings at him, but destroys a barrel of fish instead. He runs off while, the Clanker pulls a fish over his lower body as a pair of pants.

"One jump ahead of the Clankers. That's all, and that's no joke These guys don't appreciate, I'm broke!"

He and Artoo scamper up a pile of barrels, then kick one down on top of another clanker.

The Clankers shout out. 

"Riffraff! Street rat! Scoundrel! Take that!"

He looks over and says.

"Just a little snack, guys!"

He scampers to the top of a platform. The Clankers start to shake the platform back and fro in hopes of knocking him off.

The Clankers shout out.

"Rip him open, take it back guys!"

He looks down and says.

"I can take a hint, gotta face the facts You're my only friend, Abu!"

He jumps off the platform to certain death, only to grab Artoos hands like an acrobat. They swing into a belly dance studio

The women inside smile at him and say.

" Oh, it's sad, Anakin's hit the bottom. He's become a one-man rise in crime."

He smiles back and waves. The women inside had always treated him nicely. They taught him how to belly dance and pole dance when he was a child and sometimes he would work with them at a club.

They give Artoo, a plate full of fruit and he stuffs his mouth.

The headmistress jokingly says.

"I'd blame parents, except he hasn't got 'em!"

They knew his mother and ever since she died, they have always looked out for him, just like many of the women in Mandalore.

He smiles and says.

"Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat. Tell you all about it when I got the time!"

They both jump out of the building and fall onto a stall roof. He quickly hides behind a muscleman while the guards run past. They match his moves, until they make a mistake and are discovered by a Clanker.

They quickly run away while he says.

"One jump ahead of the slowpokes. One skip ahead of my doom. Next time gonna use a nom de plume. One jump ahead of the Clanker. One hit ahead of the flock. I think I'll take a stroll around the block.

He and Artoo run while being, pursued by the Clankers. They race through a flock of sheep, before jumping over a man meditating.

However one of the Clankers land on the man.

Artoo disguises himself with jewels, until a shopkeeper discovers him.

The shopkeeper says.

"Stop, thief! Vandal! Outrage! Scandal!"

He backs away with his arms raised.

"Let's not be too hasty."

He is suddenly surrounded by a group of guards. His back is turned towards a door. A large man comes out and grabs him.

"I think he's pretty and I wouldn't mind keeping him for myself."

He pulls away from the man and puts his arm around a Clanker acting, like there friends."

"Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat. Otherwise we'd get along!"

The Clankers all shouted out 

"WRONG!"

They all try to jump on him, but he gets away.

They sneak away in barrels, before running across a flaming pit, followed by Clankers who hop up and down, screaming in pain, as they cross the shops. He and Artoo pass an armorer, then Artoo grabs a sword and advances on the guards, who retreat in fear.

One of the Clankers shout out in alarm.

"He's got a sword!"

Another clanker says.

"You idiot--we've ALL got swords!!"

Artoo sets the sword down gently, while smiling at the armorer, who looks amused.

They run away before being surrounded, with Clankers coming from left and right. He jumps up and climbs a rope. He uses his skills as a pole dancer and causes the guards to crash, into each other.

He smiles while jumping to a roof.

"One jump ahead of the bantha."

The Clankers shout out.

"Vandal!"

He jumps over another roof saying.

"One hop ahead of the hump!"

The Clankers shout out.

"Street rat!"

He jumps again, while almost tripping, but Artoo helps him stay upright.

"One trick ahead of disaster"

The Clankers shout.

"Scoundrel!"

He jumps off a low rise roof while saying.

"They're quick--but I'm much faster"

The Clankers cut him off saying.

"Take that!"

He runs up a staircase into a room. He looks around feeling trapped before grabbing a carpet. He grabs Artoo and says.

"Here goes, better throw my hand in. Wish me happy landin' All I gotta do is jump!"

He jumps out the window with the Clankers following him. He uses the carpet as a parachute and lands safely. While the Clankers land in Shaak poo.

He runs away before running into an alley. He slides onto the floor and high fives Artoo.

He looks at the bread, before splitting it and giving Artoo half.

"now, esteemed effendi, we feast! All right!"

Artoo begins to eat, but he looks over and sees two young children rummaging through the garbage for food. The girl sees him and drops her find while trying to hide. He looks at them, then looks at the bread.

Artoo must realize what he's thinking, because he hears an.

"Uh-oh!"

Artoo takes a big bite out of his food, but he gets up and walks over to the children. The little girl pulls her brother back.

He smiles and holds out the bread.

"Here, go on--take it."

The children giggle with delight. Artoo tries to swallow his bite, but looks guilty. He walks over to the children and offers his bread to them as well. The kids smile and pet his head.

Artoo looks over at him and he smiles feeling happy to help someone in need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Saturday


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin meets one of Rex's suitors. They are a jerk and Anakin looks at the palace in longing.

Anakin and Artoo walk into the daylight, where there is a parade going on. He peers over the shoulders of people. While wishing he was taller.

He can see prince Tarkin riding on a Kaadu.

One of the people says.

"On his way to the palace, I suppose."

Another person says while looking amused.

"Another suitor for prince Rex."

He doesn't really care about the prince and ignores the parade, until he sees two familiar children. They run out of the alley and the boy runs out, in front of the PRINCE's Kaadu. The animal is startled and the prince almost falls off.

The prince looks at the child in anger, while saying.

"Out of my way, you filthy brat!"

The prince brings up his whip, to attack the children, but he jumps in front of them without thinking and catches the whip.

He smirks while saying.

"Hey, if I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners."

The prince looks really angry when he says.

"Oh--I teach you some manners!"

The prince kicks him into a mud puddle. While the crowd laugh at him.

He ignores it and says.

"Look at that, Artoo, It's not every day you see a Kaadu with two rear ends!"

The prince stops and turns back to him. He looks him over and smirks. He gulps suddenly feeling afraid of the prince.

The prince gets off his Kaadu and walks towards him. He tries to back up, but the crowd won't let him through.

The prince walks closer and inspects him. He grabs his chin and squeezes while turning his head, looking for something.

The prince grins while sneering.

"You may be very pretty, but you are still a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat and you will die a street rat."

The prince study's his eyes and says.

"Although, maybe after I'm done marrying the prince. I will have you in my harem. Then your life will finally have meaning."

The prince walks away and gets on his Kaadu. He is about to enter the castle when he turns around and says.

"I will see you soon and I suggest you learn how to please me."

He rushes the prince feeling angry, but the door closes in his face.

He clenches his fist and walks away.

"I will never join his harem and I will never learn how to please him."

He looks down at Artoo and says.

"Come on, Artoo. Let's go home."

He makes the climb to his home. It's not much, but it has a beautiful view, he tucks in Artoo for the night.

He sighs feeling tired after the long day. He mumbled to himself. 

"Riffraff, street rat. I don't buy that. If only they'd look closer. Would they see a poor boy? No siree.They'd find out, there's so much more to me."

He sighed again and held his head in his hand. While pulling back a curtain to reveal the beautiful palace.

He looks at the beautiful palace taking it all in before looking at Artoo.

"Someday, Artoo, things are gonna change. We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all."

Artoo doesn't respond and is instead fast asleep. He smiles at his best friend, while looking at the palace.

He didn't understand why, but for some reason everytime he looked at the palace he felt this weird connection. Like there was someone he was supposed to meet.

He looked longingly at the palace. Ever since he could remember. He dreamed of going inside and finding the person his heart longs for.

He stares at the beautiful palace for a little while longer, before coming back to reality. He had to wake up early tomorrow and train with the girls.

He stood up and started stretching. He focused on each stretch. Feeling the way it stretched his muscles and released tension from the day.

When he felt calm and relaxed. He stood up straight and started practicing. He started with the basics before moving into harder movements.

He smiled and enjoyed dancing to an imaginary beat.

He spun in a circle and used the moon to light the floor. He got so focused that he lost himself in the movements, like he always did.

He smiled and practiced the dance for tommorow before going to bed.

He snuggled down, next to Artoo and shivered. He was always cold, you would think he was used to it. After spending most of his life on the streets, but he wasn't.

His eyes we're drawn to the palace and he longed for someone, who would warm him up.

He shivered and curled into himself a little more. He knew that he had a long day tomorrow, but he couldn't get himself to fall asleep.

His eyes kept going back to the palace, where his heart wanted to go. His very soul was drawn to some mysterious force inside the palace.

He shut his eyes and tried to fall asleep. He tried to forget about the palace. He tried to shake away the feeling that he was missing a part of his heart.

He sighed and eventually closed the curtain. He hated closing it, but he needed to sleep and the palace was distracting him.

Slowly he fell asleep and dreamed of his other half. He could vaguely see a man, they were sitting somewhere, but he couldn't see where.

He tried to walk closer, but suddenly the floor in front of him, fell into a giant hole.

It looked like his other half was trying to call him, but he couldn't get past the hole.

He felt himself panic and he stumbled. He tried to find away around, but the floor under him gave out.

He looked at his other half one more time. He could see them calling for him, but he couldn't reach them. Instead he fell into the darkness.

He watched the hole close up. While he fell until he hit the ground.

He awoke with a start. He was breathing heavily and looked around. It was finally morning and Artoo was looking at him with concern.

"I'm okay. It was just a dream."

He breathed one more time, before getting up and starting his day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy.


End file.
